Los sentimientos que guardé para ti
by Roronoa Yuko
Summary: Carta por Rukia a su antiguo amor Ichigo. Revelará sentimientos escondidos de un corazón destrozado."KE FÁCIL ES HABLAR" porque lo que cuesta no es gastar un poco de saliva al pronunciar esas palabras, sino la sangre que derramas para hacerlas realidad.


_Hola a todo mundo. Les dejo este Fic sobre Rukia e Ichigo. una carta hecha por el alma pura de Rukia. Es mi primer Fic y pues haber que les parece. Bleach no me pertenece así como sus personajes. _

_disfruten la historia como yo lo hice al escribirla _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los sentimientos que guarde para ti.<strong>_

_**Nunca pensé que la soledad pudiera ser tan obscura, tan triste. Hay cosas que no se dijeron y por eso hoy, quiero compartirlas... Después de avernos amado tanto, solo queda el triste vacío de la noche en cenizas. Hace casi ya 3 años que no se de ti, no se que ha pasado con tu vida no se que fue de esa hermosa persona que conocí pero, tristemente acepto que me sigue faltando algo. No se si es mi egoísmo el que me tiene aquí, ya que quisiera que el viento trajera con un soplo hacia mi oído todos los sentimientos que dejaste guardados los cuales, no te permití confesar y de lo cual, no sé si me arrepiento. Porqué? La simple respuesta creo que tú ya la sabes. De que sirve saber que aún queda algo de ese amor tan puro que concebimos con nuestras almas vírgenes?. Tengo un horrible miedo de saber que aún te amo. Porqué aún lo hago solo que lo que yo amo, dejó de existir hace ya demasiado tiempo... que? Esa persona que dejaste de ser, porque al fin i al cavo, no he vuelto a saber nada, solo lo que quedó fue el tierno recuerdo de aquel joven, que no fue capaz de luchar por lo que según para él, una ves fue lo más valioso, lo más amado. No, ahora escribo esto consiente de que no t conozco, no más. Pro segura de que aún piensas en mi, no me refiero a amor, sino que como tú lo fuiste para mi, aún hay algo guardado y es el haberte conocido que aún t recuerdo.**_

_**A veces me siento a meditar el pasado y tantas fueron las veces que dije las palabras " Te boy a amar siempre" como si d agua se tratase, sin ser consiente de que las promesas que se llegan a cumplir son tan pocas como los mismos deseos que nos conceden las estrellas. I ahí es cuando me rió de mi misma y pronuncio unas palabras que aunque amargas son la realidad azotando mi vida diariamente " KE FÁCIL ES HABLAR" porque lo que cuesta no es gastar un poco de saliva al pronunciar esas palabras, sino la sangre que derramas para hacerlas realidad.**_

_**Ja! Tanta palabrería, lo sé. Solo que aún siento miedo, extraño verdad? ya no de perderte, pues ya no te tengo, si no de saber que jamás te podré volver a tener. Bendigo tu vida, y aunque me hayas causado los peores sufrimientos, aunque por una corta eternidad todo se tornó negro, jamás dejé de amarte aún hoy, sigo pensando en ti.  
>Y sabes? Preferiría no enterarme de lo que hoy son tus sentimientos, prefiero seguir escribiendo un centenar de cartas, mermando poco a poco esta mezcla de sentimientos que tengo... A seguir amarrada a alguien que aunque se pudiera, jamás podría estar junto a mi y los motivos son grandes... Mi decisión, mi edición de seguir adelante seguir el vaivén del tiempo con las fuerzas en la esperanza de que algún día ya no tendré que escribirte i podré seguir mi camino para poder sentir de nuevo ese amor, que alguna ves sentí con tigo, porque fue el único que conocí. Y el otro gran motivo es tu hija, que aunque no la odio a veces siento una gran daga despedazando mi alma cuando pienso lo que pudo haber sido si tan solo nos hubiéramos quedado juntos. Pero creo que no era posible verdad? el mundo entero se derrumbó y tu y yo con nuestra manos intentamos sostenerlo, pudimos haberlo logrado... Tan solo si me hubieras seguido amando como lo hacías y por esa pequeña flaqueza, fuimos sepultados en la tierra del odio, la desconfianza y la traición. Tantos errores como arena en el mar pero aún así, seguimos juntos, destruyéndonos y destrozando todo en lo que un día pusimos nuestro esfuerzo.<br>Y al final, fue el dolor y el sufrimiento los que nos separaron, fue mi valor de decir " No Más"! De arrancarme las lagrimas de una sola estocada, pero para mi desgracia, la daga no tenia filo, y hoy sigo suspendida en todo ese universo de recuerdos que te traen con sigo.  
>y como he podido he intentado dejar fluir el tiempo hacia mi, i es por eso, que esto que t escribo, jamás podrá ser leído por esos hermosos soles que son tus ojos, ya que no puedo volver pero hasta ahora no he podido avanzar.<strong>_

_**Tal ves es como dicen, sufro porque no quiero olvidar, pero lo que ellos no saben, es que el olvido, no existe, solamente se deja de querer, los sentimientos escasean, ya que su fuente se ha perdido. Me buscaste, y yo me negué, dime... De que sirve ahora todo eso? Ese "PERDÓN" de que sirve ahora? Si lo imploré durante tanto tiempo? y si todos esos sentimientos malos desaparecieran, a que nos sabría estar juntos? Solo un intento vano de renacer lo que vivimos hace ya tanto tiempo, pero de que serviría? ya no podrías enseñarme a amar de nuevo, ya no seriamos esos niños puros, inocentes, no, ahora seria todo tan predecible, simplemente una copia de lo que fue.**_

_**Hasta ahora vivo de recuerdos tuyos, tal ves porque se ha hecho casi imposible hacer nuevos. Pero rezo por tu alma, que mi señor dé un soplo de esperanza a tu turbulenta vida, que sé, no eres feliz, tal ves por eso también te escribo, porque nunca me gustó que estuvieras triste ni tuvieras preocupaciones.**_

_**Solamente quisiera que se abriera un agujero en el espacio i permanecer abrazada a ti, que aunque como digo, sigo teniendo los sentimientos de hace años, te sigo amando, pero no a ti, si no a tu preciado recuerdo. Pero eso no está permitido, ni siquiera pensarlo, porque así sería 1000 veces mas difícil dejar el agua correr.**_

_**Aunque es tan duro, seré sincera, es aquí donde tengo un gran conflicto con migo misma, debo, tengo que, dejar ir todo, pero la esperanza es la que no me deja avanzar... Esperanza a que? Ni yo lo sé, tal ves en un remoto "TAL VES"…. tal ves todo pudiera ser como antes, pero es cuando mi razón me grita, me estruja i me golpea con el futuro que aún no vivo para que reaccione, y me vuelve a repetir que tengo que seguir adelante y lo más triste esque mi corazón i mi alma sienten que tiene razón**_

_**Esto es lo que vivo día con día contradiciéndome una y otra ves, recordando y anhelando un futuro donde ya no estés tú, donde simplemente pueda vivir sin sentir que aún puedo hacer algo para estar en un pasado que es imposible.**_

_**Solo quiero dejar de sentirme así, egoísta verdad?**_

_**I si tú, aún sientes algo por mi... Guárdalo, sigue tu camino, no voltees atrás y un día tal ves, un día cuando toda esta tormenta, este infierno haya pasado podrás leer LOS SENTIMIENTOS KE GUARDE PARA TI**_


End file.
